Conventionally, in the case of mixing two or more agents, in order to prevent the agents from deteriorating with time due to interaction, the agents have been mixed and adjusted immediately before administration in medical fields. However, such mixing of agents immediately before administration has defects such as contamination with microorganisms and/or intrusion of a foreign substance, incorrect mixing, inability to be administered promptly and the like. Therefore, such a multi-chamber container is currently being developed and is provided with dividing means such as a seal which can be peeled off by application of pressure, and that each of a plurality of chambers partitioned by the dividing means is filled with a respective unmixed agent. In this multi-chamber container, the dividing means is released immediately before administration to mix the agents.
As a method of releasing the dividing means to mix agents in such a multi-chamber container, there are a method of pressing a filling chamber by hand or the like to decrease the volume of the chamber, and thereby releasing the dividing means by pressure of the agent inside the chamber to mix the agents. There is also a method of providing an injection plug extending from a filling chamber to another filling chamber through the dividing means, and opening the injection plug to mix the agents, and the like.
In such mixing methods, an opening operation (pressing or opening of the plug) is necessary independently of the mounting operation in mounting the container to a predetermined device to administer. A problem arises in that it is possible to administer agents without performing the opening operation. Further, there is a type of container such that it is difficult to confirm that the dividing means is released and the agents are mixed, and it is often difficult to find that the opening operation is not performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-chamber container that eliminates the possibility of forgetting to mix agents prior to administration.